1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a watch type terminal surrounding a user's wrist and a method of controlling the same.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals. Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Recently, users hold and use a mobile terminal, and moreover, mobile terminals have advanced to wearable devices wearable on a body of a user. An example of the wearable devices may include watch type terminals. The watch type terminals can output various pieces of visual information. However, since the watch type terminals are limited in size, the watch type terminals should restrictively include a touch button or a push button for controlling visual information which is displayed.